


Andrei's Grotesque Christmas tree

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Christmas, Holidays, Human Sacrifice, Minor Character Death, Other, Pagan Gods, Paganism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Andrei celebrates Christmas in his own special way.





	Andrei's Grotesque Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Andrei loved Christmas well not the traditional Christmas.

The one where they hung human heads and organs on treesso.

To appease ancient gods human life was a waste so why not decorate the tree.

With human remains and not that cutesy santa shit.

They bought at stores now wasn't a time for happiness and holiday cheer.

Andrei detested happiness and anything to do with merriment of any sort.

So here he was admiring his Christmas tree.

Standing up straight and cracking his back he stared at the tree in amazement.

It was beautiful in a morbid and grotesque and truly a sight to behold.

But it was just missing one teeny tiny detail a ancient sacrifice to a old god.

And speaking of that it was time to sacrifice to his God Ra.

Going over to the scared Santa clause tied up in a chair.

Andrei raised his rusty butcher knife and smiled sadisticly.

The man screamed in his gag and tried to get away but his efforts were in vain.

The man wobbled and screamed some more.

Peeing on himself in fear and Andrei laughed happily.

Cutting the mans heart out he sacrificed it on the alter and poured the blood. 

And poured the last of it on the tree after that he started.

Lighting sacrificial candles and sat down with a hot mug of elder vampire blood.

Sipping from the morbid drink Andrei reclined in his chair and relaxed.

This was the best Christmas ever and he couldn't wait for next year's Christmas.

Next time he'd decorate the tree with eyes and hands and limbs it was so many creepy.

Combinations he could choose from.

But until then he was content with how this tree turned out.

And at that the tziscme watched the snow fall and fell asleep in his chair ah the joy of Christmas.

The end.


End file.
